The Noble House of Black
by Sapphire at Dawn
Summary: It's the summer of 1976 and the country is in the grip of an oppressive heatwave. At Hogwarts, Sirius Black is desperate for something, anything to take his mind off the up-coming holidays. However, the war is looming ever closer and Sirius may discover that some differences just run too deep.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm back after a seven (!) year absence. This is a fic that has been brewing since well before then but that I am only now getting on paper. This is likely to be my last foray into Harry Potter fanfic so I do hope you enjoy. It's certainly bittersweet writing it. Many thanks to Animagus Anonymous for beta reading this.**_

* * *

'Oi!' Sirius Black hailed a passing Ravenclaw fourth-year from the bottom of the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw common room. It was getting late and people were slowly starting to meander back to their respective common rooms for the evening, Sirius, however, had no intention of returning to Gryffindor Tower.

'What?' the fourth year asked quizzically, no doubt wondering why a Gryffindor student was lingering at the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower.

'Would you bring Clara Farley down here?' he asked the boy. 'You know? The prefect?'

The boy nodded and headed up the staircase, still casting curious looks at Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius smiled and leaned back casually against one of the pillars that flanked the staircase. Clara was a very pretty girl in the year above. She and her friends had been sitting next to Sirius and the rest of the Marauders the previous day when Ravenclaw played Slytherin in the last Quidditch match of the season.

She had caught Sirius' eye instantly with her shining brown hair and high cheekbones. He rather thought they gave her an almost regal look. Sirius had spent most of the game chatting and laughing with her, so much so that she had playfully accused him of distracting her too much. Sirius remembered vividly the way she had grasped his hand tightly when the Ravenclaw seeker raced towards the ground in pursuit of the Snitch, Sirius' brother Regulus hard on his heels, and the hug she had pulled him into when their seeker had emerged triumphant.

He and James had exchanged winks over her shoulder as they joined in the celebrations; Slytherin's defeat meant that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row. It had been with a very heavy heart that Sirius watched Clara head back to Ravenclaw Tower. There would be no opportunity for a couple of Butterbeers with her in a quiet corner surrounded by the euphoric atmosphere of a post-match party. He had thought of little else since.

'Sirius!' Clara exclaimed, stopping dead on the staircase as she spotted him. Her face bore the same puzzled expression as the fourth-year. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've come to see if you fancied a walk,' Sirius said as he lounged in a would-be casual way against the pillar.

She blinked in surprise and checked her watch. 'What now?'

Sirius grinned. 'There's no time like the present!'

Clara glanced dubiously up and down the corridor. 'It's nearly curfew!'

'Ah, that doesn't matter,' Sirius said, putting on what he hoped was his most persuasive voice. 'You're a prefect! You could say you'd caught me out and were dealing with it!'

She began to laugh as she descended the last few steps. 'Just because I'm a prefect doesn't mean I won't get in trouble! I'd probably be in _more_ trouble; I'd lose my badge if I'm caught!'

'But you'd be with me,' Sirius said. He held his arm out to her. 'And I don't get caught.'

Clara raised a sceptical eyebrow.

'Well maybe once or twice,' Sirius conceded. 'But definitely not this time, I can feel it.'

Clara stopped on the last step. She glanced at her watch once more, but this time she was smiling. She was torn, but he knew he'd won her over.

'Well,' she said as she took Sirius' arm, a mischievous look in her eye. 'I happen to know that the curfew patrol won't be coming this way for another hour at least. I must be mad, but what the hell!'

Sirius grinned and gestured down the corridor. 'Shall we?'

'Lead the way!' she said with a laugh. 'How's your hand now? I'm sorry I squeezed it so hard!'

Sirius pretended to grimace. 'It's getting there,' he said as he clutched it to his chest. 'I'm not sure if it'll ever be the same again but I'll manage.'

Clara laughed.

'How was your party last night?' Sirius asked as Clara fell into step beside him.

'Not as good as yours, I doubt,' she replied. 'We only won the match, you guys won the Quidditch Cup!'

'It wasn't bad,' Sirius said. 'It was missing something, though.'

Clara grinned and Sirius was pleased to see a slight flush creeping up her neck.

'I really shouldn't be out this late,' she said shaking her head. 'What have you done to me? Exams are just around the corner; I should be revising. My parents would kill me if they knew!'

'Life isn't worth living unless you're reckless every once and a while,' Sirius said. 'There's plenty of time tomorrow for revision.'

'You've got your OWLs coming up, haven't you?' she asked. 'Are you not worried about them?'

'There's no point in worrying,' Sirius replied. 'Life's too short.'

'I nearly had a break down before mine,' Clara said. 'I needed top grades; I want to go into Magical Law.'

'Oh wow,' Sirius said. 'Brains as well as beauty! Well now I'm impressed.'

'Oh be quiet!' Clara said. She blushed again and made to swat him on the arm. He laughed and ducked away.

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. 'Who's there?'

They froze. It was the voice of Argus Filch. He hadn't yet rounded the corner, but he was only feet away.

'Shit!' Sirius swore loudly and grabbed Clara's hand, dragging her along the corridor. Many night-time wanderings had resulted in an impeccable knowledge of the castle's secret passages and Sirius knew there was one right ahead concealed behind a tapestry. Sirius skidded to a halt in front of it and yanked it aside, shoving Clara in before darting in himself and pulling the tapestry hastily back in place.

They stood in the narrow passageway before a rickety set of stairs, Sirius trying madly not to laugh.

'Shh!' Clara whispered, pressing her hand over Sirius' mouth. 'You'll get us caught!'

They dared not move. They could hear Filch down the corridor, muttering to himself under his breath, drawing closer. Sirius held his breath, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, still suppressing a thrill of mad laughter. Filch was right outside their hiding place now. Clara's eyes were wide with what looked like a mix of fear tinged with excitement, one shaking hand still clamped over Sirius' mouth, the other still gripping Sirius' own.

But Filch was drawing away; his muttering getting fainter and Sirius allowed himself a long sigh. Clara dropped her hand from his mouth.

'Do you think he's gone?' she breathed. She was very close to him, almost pressed up against his chest. He could smell a hint of something flowery coming from her hair.

'He's gone,' Sirius replied. He was looking into her deep blue eyes, time seemed to be frozen. Slowly, he lowered his head towards hers, his lips parted...

'AHA!'

Once again Sirius swore loudly. Clara screamed in fright and they both whipped round to see Peeves the poltergeist. He had ripped back the tapestry and was floating above them, laughing madly.

'Canoodling are we?' he cackled with glee.

Sirius reacted instinctively. He plunged his hand into his robes and pulled out his wand.

'Langlock!' he cried, pointing his wand at Peeves. The poltergeist made several furious gagging noises before he turned and zoomed off, making several obscene gestures at Sirius as he went.

'Come on, this way,' he said, gripping Clara's hand again and pulling her up the narrow staircase. 'Filch will have heard all that. I know a short cut; we'll get you back to Ravenclaw Tower.'

He led her along several passageways and down a set of staircase, all the while cursing Peeves and his timing. After a few short minutes, they found themselves once again at the base of the spiral staircase that led to the common room. Sirius turned to Clara to see that she was smiling.

'Well,' she said. 'That certainly was an adventure!'

'Things are never dull when I'm around,' he replied as he casually leaned against the flanking pillar once again.

'So I see! I thought we'd had it there for a moment, my heart was going so fast!'

'I told you I don't get caught.'

'Well maybe I believe you now,' she said.

The near-kiss seemed to linger unspoken between them as they fell silent. Clara was still smiling, her eyes still alive with the adrenaline of their flight. Sirius stood upright and made to draw close to her once again, but at that moment someone called Clara's name from the staircase.

'Clara!' it was one of her friends. Clara turned and the moment, once again, was broken. 'There you are!'

The girl paused as she caught sight of Sirius and smirked, looking from one to the other. 'We wondered where you had got to.'

'I just went for a stroll,' Clara replied without embarrassment. She turned back to Sirius. 'I should get back to the common room,' she said.

Sirius nodded, inwardly cursing both poltergeists and interfering friends. 'Wouldn't want to get caught out after hours,' he said with a wink.

She laughed. 'We should take another walk sometime,' she said. 'I'll see you around, Sirius. She gave him one more of her stunning smiles before turning and following her friend back up the staircase.

Sirius let out a long breath. He turned and pulled a large piece of parchment out from his pocket; the Marauder's Map. Despite being only a few months old, the parchment was already acquiring a weathered and crumpled look.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' he muttered and the map began to spread across the blank page. This, other than the small matter of becoming an Animagus, Sirius considered one of his finest achievements. Although it was much too precious to be shown off in front of others, however pretty they might be.

He scanned the map quickly and to his surprise saw a dot labelled 'Regulus Black' only a few corridors away. Wondering what on earth Regulus was doing out past curfew, Sirius hurried along the corridor, stowing the map back in his pocket.

'Hey, Reg,' Sirius said as he rounded the corner to see Regulus hunched over something. Regulus jumped in surprise and hastily stuffed whatever it was inside his robes.

'Oh, it's you,' Regulus said. Sirius stared curiously at the place where the object had disappeared inside his robes.

'What was that?' he asked. 'And what're you doing up here after curfew?'

'Just sending a letter,' Regulus said evasively, not looking at his brother. 'Forgot what the time was.' He cast a furtive glance over his shoulder.

Sirius scoffed. 'Worried about all your pals seeing me talk to you?' Sirius asked. 'I wouldn't think they're about, probably all skulking in their dungeon.'

Regulus shrugged, still not looking Sirius in the eye.

'I hope I'm not rubbing off on you,' Sirius said, 'you being out after hours. You might get caught and poor old Mother would go ballistic. Probably blame me for leading you astray. Was that who you were writing to?'

Regulus shrugged again.

'I received a particularly admonishing letter from her myself the other day,' Sirius said. 'If you're writing to her could you mention to the old crow that I really don't care?'

'Was it about what happened with that Snape?' Regulus finally met Sirius' eyes. They were alive with a kind of shrewd curiosity. 'Do you know what's down that passage?'

Sirius laughed. 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!'

Sirius had indeed received a rather reprimanding letter from his parents following the Whomping Willow incident a few weeks ago, though Professor Dumbledore had clearly not told them all the details, for obvious reasons. He'd been amazed that there had been no Howler, but maybe it wasn't so surprising; the last time his mother had sent him a Howler, he'd sent one right back. It had apparently arrived and burst open in the hallway just as his father was showing a very important member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement out of the door. Sirius snorted.

'No, this was a long and completely boring tirade about how, even though I'm a worthless Gryffindor, I should still try and do well in my exams.' Sirius said. 'I may still be able to bring a bit of pride to the name of Black. He spat on the floor in disgust. 'As if I care.'

'You wouldn't fail your OWLs just to spite mother, would you?' Regulus asked aghast.

Sirius snorted and flicked his hair out of his eyes. 'As much as I'd love to irritate the woman even more, this is one expectation I'll live up to,' he drawled. 'I couldn't fail if I tried.'

'You know, you could just do what they want,' Regulus said in a small voice, looking down at the floor. 'You don't have to annoy them at every turn.' Sirius looked at him. How typical of him to want to appease everyone, Sirius thought.

'Where would be the fun in that, Reg?' Sirius said. 'They deserve it, the bigoted arseholes.'

'They're –' Regulus began, but he was cut off by a soft mewing noise coming from further along the passageway.

'We'd better scarper,' Sirius said. He'd already escaped from Filch once this evening; he didn't particularly having to face him again. 'You sure you'll be ok getting back?'

'I know a way,' Regulus replied shortly.

'Fair enough,' Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. 'I'll see you around, Reg.'

Regulus nodded curtly and turned on his heel and soon disappeared around a corner. Sirius hoisted himself into a hole concealed behind a portrait of sappy looking witch and began to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower, his mind on his brother and exactly what he had been doing so far away from his common room after hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two. Thanks to GKWriter who beta read this for me, and thanks also to those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sirius sighed and gazed at the shadowy canopy of leaves above him. It was the last day of term and he was lying on his back under a beech tree that stood on the lawns in front of the castle, trying to find some reprieve from the blistering heat. All around, fellow students were milling about the grounds, some cleaving to the shade the towering castle walls offered, leaning against the cool stone, while others had stripped off their shoes and socks and were wading in the shallows of the lake. Splashes and shrieks of laughter penetrated the heat. Several feet away lay two broomsticks, abandoned due to the heat. It was too hot even to fly. Next to the broomsticks was a set of Gobstones.

Sirius always hated this time of year. Summer for him meant the stale company of his family and isolation from his friends. During the holidays, Sirius often sought the freedom of the Muggle world, pounding the streets near his home, staring at endless stretches of brick and concrete, but at least here he didn't have to listen to the angry tirades of his mother.

He seemed to be dreading going home more than usual this year. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't been home at Easter, convincing his parents the disruption of going home would mess up the revision he had planned. How they'd swallowed that one Sirius had no idea; he never made a secret of his disdain for his schoolwork; in fact, he'd quite often flaunted it in his parents' face just to wind them up. Maybe they simply didn't want him back. Sirius decided he could live with that.

'We should do something.'

Sirius raised his head to look at Peter, who had spoken. He was sat cross-legged a few paces from the trunk of the tree, a small pile of shredded grass lying in front of him, his fingers stained green. 'I'm not playing Gobstones with you again if you have a tantrum each time I beat you,' Sirius said. Peter's hair was still slightly damp from the liquid the Gobstones squirted at the loser and a faint smell of compost and petrol lingered around him.

Peter picked up a stick and threw it at Sirius. It missed by several inches. 'You kept rolling them too fast for me to see.'

'That's how you win, Wormtail.' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'And you should really stop picking your nose.' He nodded at Peter's fingertips. 'They'll stay like that permanently one day.'

Sirius cast a glance at James, who was lying propped on his elbow a few feet away, but instead of snorting with laughter at the joke, James was staring blank-faced over the lawns.

'Shut up,' Peter said, his cheeks tinged pink as he wiped his fingers on the front of his robes. 'It's grass, you idiot.'

'We'll go see Moony soon,' Sirius said, stretching his arms behind his head and gazing back up at the canopy of the tree. 'Madam Pomfrey'll be letting him after noon.'

'I mean we should do something to mark the end of term,' Peter said. 'We're going home tomorrow. We should do something exciting.'

'Was running around with a werewolf last night not enough for you?' Sirius rolled over and hauled himself onto his elbows, tugging at the neck of his robes. 'It's too hot to do anything. If you want to plot, do something useful and think how you're going to get me out of my parents' house for the entire summer.'

Over by the lake, the shouting and splashing had increased. A large group of Hufflepuffs had started a water-fight. Sirius scowled. Their gleeful shrieks seemed to taunt him. They wouldn't be so eager to get home if they had to share a house with _his_ family.

'You could come to our houses,' Peter said.

'Brilliant!' Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'And how do you think I'm going to convince my parents to spend two months at _your_ house, Wormtail?'

Peter's face dropped and Sirius felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't his fault that Sirius' parents' arrogance meant that they were horrified at his choice of friends. In their eyes, a Gryffindor though he unfortunately was, Sirius should still conduct himself in a manner that befitted the noble name of Black. Remus and Peter, who both had Muggle-born parents, did not pass the test. James was the only one his parents allowed him to visit during the holidays; the Potters, at least, were an old and well respected family.

'Perhaps I just won't go home from Prongs' house,' Sirius said, still glowering at the Hufflepuffs. 'Though they'd probably send out a search party and I don't think Mr and Mrs Potter would be all that appreciative if my mother came screaming her way into their house. They'd never want me back.'

Sirius looked again at James. He was still gazing away from his friends, the same blank expression on his face. He had clearly not heard a word of the conversation going on around him. Sirius frowned; it was not like James to just sit there so silently. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Peter began to squeal excitedly.

'Sirius, look who it is!'

Peter was pointing towards the lake. Sirius turned to look and a grin spread over his face; a group of girls was walking along the path towards them.

'It's Clara!'

'I can see who it is, pea-brain,' Sirius hissed at Peter. He'd not had much of a chance to speak to Clara since the night they'd nearly been caught by Filch; it seemed like she'd spent every available minute studying for her exams. They'd not done more than exchange smiles and a few words in the corridor if they passed one another.

Clara waved. Her friends looked around to see who she was waving at and, catching sight of Sirius waving back, began whispering furiously with one another, nudging Clara and giggling.

'The effect I have on women,' Sirius said as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. 'That's how to do it, Prongs. Hope you were watching; you might be able to pick up some tips...' Sirius trailed off, looking at James, who again had ignored the conversation.

'OI!' Sirius shouted, picking up the stick that Peter had thrown at him earlier and hurling it at James. James was jerked out of his reverie as the stick struck him on the ear.

'What was that for?' James asked angrily, picking up the stick and flinging it back at Sirius.

'You haven't said a word for ten minutes,' Sirius said, dodging the stick. 'I was worried about you. Last time you were quiet for this long, Wormtail had accidentally glued your tongue to the roof of your mouth with that jinx.'

'I'm fine, thanks. Hope I didn't miss anything riveting.'

There was something off with James' tone, Sirius thought. It was... dull. Distant. He certainly didn't sound his usual self. Now Sirius thought about it, James had been quiet last night too when they'd transformed with Remus.

'Look, what's the matter?' Sirius asked. 'You've been moping around for days... oh.'

As he spoke, another group of girls appeared. They were Gryffindors this time, girls in their own year. James was looking after them as they walked back towards the castle, a forlorn look in his eye. One of them, a girl with thick red hair, cast a scornful look at the boys sat under the tree and hastily walked on.

Everything clicked into place and Sirius suppressed both a chuckle and a sigh. 'Still killing yourself over the Evans incident, are you?' he said. James' silence, his morose manner... it had all started that day when Lily had rather publicly turned James down.

'Ah well,' he said, bracingly. 'There's plenty more toads in the pond. Can't win them all.'

Clara had drawn close now and as her friends flopped down onto the grass nearby, she made her way over to the boys.

'Hi!' she said brightly as Sirius scrambled to his feet. 'Isn't it hot?'

'Too hot,' Sirius said. He could see Clara's friends nudging each other and giggling madly but she seemed quite unabashed. 'How're you?'

'I'm good,' she replied grinning. 'Glad the exams are over. I haven't had a chance to concentrate on much else. Are you looking forward to the holidays? You must be glad for the break.'

Sirius shrugged, trying to keep the scowl from returning to his face. 'I'm not that bothered. Me and my family don't always see eye to eye. It gets boring after a while.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' she replied. 'I'm not looking forward to spending two months with my brother, either. He'll be starting Hogwarts in September; he'll be pestering me all summer wanting to know every detail.'

'The perks of being older, hey?' Sirius replied, wishing that an irritating sibling was all he'd have to deal with.

'Your brother is Seeker for Slytherin, isn't he?' Clara said. 'He was playing in that match we watched together.'

'Yeah he is,' Sirius said, he was keen to steer the conversation away from family. 'Y'know, I'd really like to write to you over the summer. Can I do that?' He was pleased to see a smile and that flush creep up her neck again.

'Sure,' she said, still smiling. 'I'd like that.'

'Great,' he said. 'It would make things a lot more bearable.'

'Then I'm glad to help,' she replied. 'Have you been flying?' she nodded at the broomsticks lying abandoned on the ground.

At that moment there was a shout and Sirius turned to see a group of boys walking towards them, broomsticks over their shoulders. Regulus lingered at the back of the group.

'Potter!' a tall, black haired boy with a Quaffle under his arm called. Sirius recognised him as a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

'What do you want?' Sirius asked.

'Fancy a game?' the boy, whose name Sirius had completely forgotten, said pointing at the brooms on the floor. James pulled himself to his feet, seemingly jolted out of his reverie at the prospect of a challenge. Peter remained seated, staring from James to the Slytherin boy. 'Whichever side is in possession of the Quaffle after fifteen minutes wins.'

'I'll see you later,' Clara whispered, gently touching Sirius' arm as she turned back to her friends. Sirius felt a grin break out on his face as watched her go. She cast him a smile over her shoulder.

'Why not?' James was saying as Sirius turned back. He sounded much more like his old self and his hand jumped to his hair. 'You're used to losing, Burrows, no harm in beating you again.'

Burrows' eyes narrowed. At the back of the group, Sirius noticed that Regulus was determinedly not watching the exchange. One of his fellows, a boy Sirius knew was called Silas Avery, nudged him and whispered something in his ear. Regulus shrugged but didn't reply. Avery looked up and leered at Sirius.

'You don't want to call anyone else as backup?' Burrows said, glancing around at the brooms on the floor. 'You've only got two brooms there and it'd be terrible to jeopardize your winning streak.'

James scoffed. 'We could beat you with our eyes closed, flying backwards.'

'Well, let's put Potter the famous Quidditch hero to the test then,' Burrows said with a sneer.

Sirius watched as Regulus turned without a word and walked back towards the castle. Typical Regulus again, Sirius thought. He felt a sudden flare of irritation towards his brother.

'Let's do it here,' Sirius said as James bent down to pick up his broom. 'Over the lake, make things more interesting.'

He bent down and snatched up his own broom.

'What's the matter?' he said when the Slytherins didn't move. 'Scared of a little water?'

'Sod off, Black, of course we aren't scared,' Burrows said with a scowl. He mounted his broom and waved his hand at the remaining boys to do the same, the Quaffle still under his arm, and soared away over the lake.

James turned and grinned at Sirius as he mounted his broom. 'Let's show these arseholes,' he said. He glanced over his shoulder and scanned the grounds before shooting upwards. Sirius afforded himself his own glance over to where Clara sat before following him. Sirius was pleased to see that she was watching.

He sent his broom after James, who was shooting straight at Burrows. James looped him once and easily caught the Quaffle Burrows had tried to pass with his outstretched hand. Laughing, he tucked the Quaffle under his arm and dropped downwards sharply and passed to Sirius who was waiting.

It was wonderfully freeing to be up in the air with the lake glistening below, Sirius thought as he soared out over the water. It was cooler here and the air rushed passed his face and whipped his hair as he flew. He dodged two Slytherins and passed the Quaffle to James, who darted sharply upwards.

'I see Regulus knows not to mix with you,' a voice called to his left. Sirius's head whipped round and he saw Avery leering at him again.

Sirius gritted his teeth and shot off after James who, after a glance over his shoulder, chucked the Quaffle over his head. Sirius, not expecting this, lunged to catch it and the Quaffle slipped through his fingers. Swearing loudly, he dived sharply but was too late; Burrows had the ball and was streaking off with it.

'Nice one, Black, thanks!' It was Avery again, cackling madly as he streaked past. Sirius swore again and egged his broom after him.

'Take the left!' James yelled as he flew past. Sirius swerved to the left and brought his broom alongside the speeding Burrows. James looped him again, forcing Burrows to swerve to the left and in the struggle not to crash into Sirius, dropped the Quaffle. This time, Sirius caught it and quickly passed to James who began to spiral upwards in large circles, easily dodging players as he went.

'I suppose he's trying to enjoy his last few moments free from the stench of Blood Traitors.'

Avery had caught up again and seemed to prefer taunting Sirius to actually involving himself in the game. Resisting the urge to pull out his wand, Sirius climbed. Blood had started to pound in Sirius' ears and the air whipping against him no longer made him feel free. He gripped the handle of his broom.

'Your poor mother must be so ashamed,' Avery called from behind him.

'I'm glad,' Sirius snapped back. 'If making her proud means acting like a bigot with a stick rammed up my arse.'

Avery chuckled as he drew alongside. Sirius clutched the handle of his broom tighter. His knuckles were white against the dark wood. Dimly, he heard James call his name.

'And your taste in friends,' Avery said. 'Looks like you and Potter will accept any sort of hanger-on so long as they'll worship you enough. I wouldn't be seen dead with the likes of Pettigrew hanging after me. But then, what would you know about proper wizarding pride?'

Sirius growled. He threw his broom sideways and slammed into Avery. Avery, caught off guard, gave a yell as he slipped from his broom. Sirius gave a harsh bark of laughter as he turned and saw him dangling from his broom, twenty feet above the water. He leaned forwards and shot off across the lake, dodging Burrows as he sped in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, he heard the blast of a whistle and he looked around. Madam Hooch was standing on the bank, hands on hips. Small crowds of students were dotted along the banks.

'GET DOWN HERE ALL OF YOU!' she was shouting.

Avery had managed to get himself back onto his broom and was looking rather ashen-faced. Served him right, Sirius thought. A couple of the other Slytherins were shooting Sirius angry looks.

'Padfoot! What was that?' James said breathlessly as he flew over. He still had the Quaffle under his arm. 'Hooch doesn't look happy.'

Sirius was silent as they flew over to the bank and dismounted.

'WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?' Madam Hooch shouted as they landed. 'Absolutely no flying outside the Quidditch stadium! And over the lake! Idiotic behaviour, from all of you!'

She rounded on Sirius. 'And Black, terrible behaviour, you should be ashamed! You're lucky it's the end of term or it'd be detention. Twenty points from Gryffindor! _And_ from Slytherin! Now be off with all of you!'

Still shooting Sirius furtive looks over their shoulders, the Slytherins slunk away and gradually, the crowds began to disperse, chattering furiously with one another.

'What happened, Padfoot?' James asked again as Peter hurried up to them.

'Avery was being an arsehole,' Sirius said darkly.

'What did he do?' Peter squeaked nervously, clutching the Gobstones set he must have retrieved from under the tree to his chest.

'You don't need to know.'

'I should've pushed him over the Whomping Willow,' Sirius said. 'Filthy scum deserved it.'

'Still, I've still got the Quaffle so I guess we won!' James said with a laugh. He threw the scarlet ball high into the air and deftly caught it with one hand. 'Let's go see Moony; Madam Pomfrey should be letting him out now.

Sirius glanced at his watch; James was right. He grunted and shouldered his broom. He turned to see where Clara and her friends were and wondered whether they had been part of the crowds watching. He spotted her some distance away, sat with her friends, but she had her back to him and did not look round as he passed.

* * *

**Thanks very much for reading, I'd be so grateful if you could leave me a review.**


End file.
